


Digital "Pop" Desire - Nerf My Sexiness

by mediaman89



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, Dancing, Masturbation, Other, Sexy, Stripping, Undressing, naked, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: This takes inspiration from softcore erotica sites, like Digital Desire, but with fictional characters from shows, anime, and comics. It features the hottest characters in media stripping their clothes off and being kinky. This next one is Hana Song, AKA D.VA from Overwatch. Hope you enjoy.Overwatch's famous Mech Pilot let's it all out, just for you! So much cute and sexy together that it's hard to nerf!





	Digital "Pop" Desire - Nerf My Sexiness

Digital "Pop" Desire - D.VA from Overwatch, wearing a white t-shirt with the signature rabbit logo and jeans.

"Nerf my Sexiness"

This is basically like the softcore erotica web site, Digital Desire, but with fictional characters from shows, anime, and comics. it features the hottest characters in media stripping their clothes off and being kinky.

Location - Room with couch and window, with white walls

*Script*

*Camera: Pointed at the face for 20 seconds then moves all the way down to her jeans for 10 seconds

It starts with Hana looking at the camera, on a normal facial expression(not smirking) while sexually dancing around, swaying her body and waist slowly in different directions while her arms are down. As the camera moves down her body slowly to her legs, she is moving around in different way showing off her chest and ass through her jeans. Duration: 30 seconds

*Camera: Focused on her backside while sexually dancing around

The camera points towards her backside as she sexually moves around the room showing off her Fabrics on her casual clothing. She eventually brings her arms towards the back of her hips and grabs both hands together as she looks over her shoulder at the camera winky face pose. Duration: 20 seconds

*Camera: Focused on the top of her body

Hana turns towards the camera and she begins to caress her body, she starts by fondling her breasts in circles as she still slowly moves around sexually, she then takes her left hand and puts it on her lips, moving them downward, onto her chest. Duration: 20 seconds

*Camera: Focused on waist up

She grabs her crotch with her right hand and latches on to it, while she is still moving around sexually while moving her left hands around her body from head to toe. Duration: 15 seconds

*Camera: Focus on torso from waist up

She begins to take her shirt off with both hands and displays her big, shapely boobs. The camera comes back to the waist up, show her face and smirk, as she puts the shirt aside and moves side to side flaunting her incredible and athletic body slowly towards the camera. Duration: 25 seconds

*Camera: Focuses on her boobs

Her boobs move around while the camera is pointing at it. This lasts around 20 seconds before camera angles change. Dva lies on her back on the couch facing up, the camera points at her face and moves from her face all the way down to her legs, on this shot, you get a peek of Hana's exposed chest, from her shoulders to her shapely boobs. While she does this, she slowly takes off her jeans. Duration: 20 seconds

*Camera: On her legs

While she is on the couch, she takes off her panties slowly while she rises her legs upwards towards the ceiling. Duration: 15 seconds

*Camera: A bit above her, focusing on the model

At this point, Hana is naked from the feet up, she then lazily sits back on her couch and uses her left hand 2 move her fingers around her pussy and massage it slowly before she begins to speed up eventually. She starts moaning softly and gets hard as she goes along. Duration: 50 seconds

Hana: *sexual sigh*......*sexual sigh*......*sexual sigh*......

*Camera: Focus on her pussy

She uses her two fingers to give her pussy a good massage while moaning quietly. She tries all kinds of things to massage her pussy, without the usage of sex toys, such as spreading and even moving her legs around. Duration: 30 seconds

Hana: Mmmmmmmm.......ohhhhhhh........ohhhhhhhhh yes......

*Camera: Focuses on her boobs

As she masturbates, the camera focuses on Hana's boobs and tits, they move around slightly as her body moves around a bit while massaging herself. Duration: 15 seconds

Hana: Ahh!!........Mmmmmmmmm..............mmmmmmm yessss....siggggghhhh....

*Camera: Focuses on the model, in front of the model

Hana Begins to put two fingers inside her pussy and thrust inside of herself hard, while shaking her body side to side and her boobs going up and down. She does different variations of pleasuring herself until she climaxes. Duration: 45 seconds

Hana: Ohhhh......ohhhhh......ahhhhhh......*sexual sigh*......yippppp.....*Orgasms*......ohhhhh.....mmmmmm.... ahhhhh.....*breathing*

*Camera: Focusing on the model

Hana lays down on the couch back-first with her hands behind her neck staring at the ceiling, the camera focuses on her face from the breasts up, then the camera slowly moves upwards and focuses out as the movie fades to black. Duration: 45 seconds

End of script


End file.
